Miroku's Past Mistake (Alternate Version)
by Sbrady538
Summary: An alternate version of the ending. Miroku and Sango's relationship has been deeply damaged and it looks like they are going to break up. Will Miroku find a way to make Sango forgive him or will she never be able to recover from such heartbreak, but the biggest question: Will Shima see that Miroku and Sango are truly meant to be?


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REGARDING INUYASHA.**

* * *

Chapter One - A Tale of Heartbreak

Taking place after the Master of the Lake had given up, Sango had discovered some very troublesome news regarding her fiancée, Miroku. Sango had always known what Miroku had been like, he'd always flirt with every pretty women he had ever seen and would always ask the same question again and again, " _If they would bear his children"._ Sango at first, was disgusted by Miroku's behaviour but as time went on she found herself falling in love with him as despite his flaws, Miroku was indeed a very kind and caring person. It wasn't long ago that Miroku and Sango had finally confessed their love and they swore to each other that they would get married once the battle with Naraku had finally ended, but now it seemed that something was deeply getting in the way of their happiness that was something other than Naraku.

Today, Miroku was caught up in one of his many scams of the past as before he met Inuyasha and the others, Miroku was also known to be quite the con artist at the time. Long ago, Miroku had met a family with a sick young daughter of theirs named Shima, Miroku given them special herbs that would cure her and had advised them to boil them in clean water and drink it everyday. Thanks to Miroku's help, it had completely cured Shima as time went on, but before Miroku had departed he had asked Shima if she would bear his child and much to everyone's surprise she actually had agreed. Shima had actually found herself falling in love with Miroku, but he had soon left the village to continue his travels to somehow defeat Naraku.

Now time had caught to Miroku as he had unknowingly returned to that very same village after two years. Shima was delighted that Miroku had finally returned and it couldn't be at a better time as she and her family were having dear trouble as nearby The Master of the Lake had desired to make Shima his bride. Shima and her family were greatly happy that Miroku had returned as they assumed their problems would be over, however unknown to any of them they hadn't realized that he had forgotten about them and were also unaware of his engagement to Sango. Miroku and the others had agreed to help them, but Sango grew more and more jealous and unhappy seeing Shima and Miroku together.

Eventually, everyone had discovered the truth that the reason why the Master of the Lake had wanted Shima so badly was because her father had unknowingly promised Shima to the Master. It was revealed that the water he used for Shima's medicine came from the lake where the Master had resided, where her father had always prayed for the Master to bring his daughter back to health and also said he would do anything in return. However everyone had also discovered that the Master wanted to take only a virgin as his bride and to everyone's surprise, Shima had revealed to them all that she had actually already given herself to Miroku when he came to the village all those years ago.

As the the Master of the Lake had been defeated, he left everyone and return to his lake. However though the matter was resolved, an even bigger problem was now created, Sango and Miroku were a short distance away from each other as now the couple had a lot of problems and feelings to sort through. "Sango, I know you must be upset from this but.." said Miroku as he tried to apologise to his angered and hurt fiancée however he was soon interrupted. "Upset!, Miroku I more than simply upset, I'm.." Sango had been through so much that her pain could no be described in words.

However one thing was clear, Sango had been devastated by these events which were now making her rethink her entire relationship with Miroku. "How could you Miroku, I had always known what kind of person you were... but this... THIS IS JUST INEXCUSABLE!" shouted Sango, she could no longer contain herself she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, her true thoughts and feelings to this matter. Miroku had barely spoken a word as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were watching nearby, "Now that this is all over, what do you think's going to happen now " asked a confused Shippo, "It looks like Miroku is going to have to chose between Sango and Shima" said a straightforward Inuyasha. Kagome loved seeing Miroku and Sango together and she was so happy when the had finally confessed their love, but seeing everything that had happened today, she didn't have a clue as to what would happen between the couple now.

"Sango if you just let me explain", "There is nothing to explain Miroku, huh I've always known what you were like since the day I met you. You always flirt with other girls and ask for them to bear you a child, I had never liked watching you say that to those girls, but seeing you and Shima today Miroku... This is something worse than all those times" said Sango as she was now starting to tear up. Shima then came towards them. "Please stop fighting with Master Miroku, I do not understand what is going on between you two, but please I do not wish for you to fight with my future husband" said Shima as she started to cuddle with him.

Shocked from Shima's words, Sango could no longer bear such pain and ran off with Kilala behind, "Sango please wait" shouted Miroku, but it was no use Sango was already gone. Worried Kagome started running after her, "Hey Kagome wait where are you going?" shouted Inuyasha, "Isn't it obvious Inuyasha, I'm going after Sango, you and Shippo stay here while I talk to her, see ya" and with that Kagome was also gone. Everyone stayed silent for a bit, but Shima then soon spoke up and said "Everyone please let them be, let us all return inside for the night and Miroku, you, I and my parents may finally start to plan the wedding with nothing now in our way" said a starry eyed Shima. Miroky grew nervous by her words, while Inuyasha and Shippo became surprised, "Wait you can't marry Miroku, we are on a journey together and we need Miroku's help" shouted an annoyed Inuyasha to Shima, "Inuyasha" shouted Miroku who got Inuyasha's attention. "Please, Shima's right we must retire for the night, let us go inside and get some rest" said Miroku as he and Shima started to go inside together.

Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't believe Miroku, "What is wrong with him, I can't believe he's just gonna let Kagome and Sango stay out there and not even try to go and find them" thought an extremely angered Inuyasha. Shippo then jumped onto to Inuyasha's shoulder and said "What's up with Miroku, doesn't he care about Sango at all" as he too was also growing mad at Miroku's behaviour. "Trust me Shippo, I don't like this anymore than you do. But one's things for sure's I'm not gonna let Kagome and Sango stay out there alone, I'm gonna go find them", "Your right, who knows what kind of demons are around here lets go find them" said a determind Shippo. However Inuyasha instead took Shippo off his shoulder and set him to the ground, "No Shippo, I'm gonna go and search for them you stay here and try and talk some sense into Miroku".

Shippo didn't want to leave Kagome and Sango alone, he wanted to find them like Inuyasha. But seeing that Miroku was acting rather odd, Shippo agreed to stay and talk to him, at the moment Inuyasha and Shippo then said their goodbyes as Inuyasha was now off to search for Kagome and Sango.


End file.
